


peaches & cream

by artclubkid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata plays the ukulele, Internet Friends, M/M, Social Media, Talking online, Trans Hinata Shouyou, YouTuber Hinata, he ain't, he also sings, kags thinks he's real tough, pastels cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artclubkid/pseuds/artclubkid
Summary: The brush of cheeks as an embrace forms. The clutch of his shirt against the other's fingertips.God, he's so beautiful. The carding of fingers through another's hair.The whispers of "You're here. Thank God you're here." Smiles pressed into the soft skin of his neck. He's taller than you.He's here. This isn't fiction.





	peaches & cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just an internet friend/youtuber AU for you. Take care of yourself!
> 
> btw the song is mine! I wrote it for an album but used it in my fic!
> 
> xx - zöe

 

 

 

> **"True intimacy happens when nothing is perfect" - Amy Harmon**

* * *

 

The brush of cheeks as an embrace forms. The clutch of his shirt against the other's fingertips.

 _God_ , he's so beautiful. The carding of fingers through another's hair.

The whispers of "You're here Thank God you're here." Smiles pressed into the soft skin of his neck. He's taller than you. 

**_He's here. This isn't fiction._ **

* * *

 

Hinata finished pressing the last flower into his art journal.  He studied it, appreciating the soft blues and swirls of honey yellow. He looked at the quote he picked for today's Instagram post.

'promise me, fly with the birds and find your sun.' 

He liked it but hated the niggling feeling of truth pushing against his ribs. His brain had a tendency to put a little too much of him inside whatever he wrote.

His brain had a tendency to put a little too much of him inside whatever he wrote. Some days, it was what was needed at the moment. The forced truth of the words he was writing. It was perfection at the most unnecessary times he liked to think.

He arranged the journal so that the yellow popped and the blue called you from underwater. He snapped a quick polaroid and laid in into the Paris-themed memory box he’d purchased at fifteen. He then took an actual picture with his phone and uploaded it.

He smiled as Nishinoya marked his usual place as the first commenter.  

 **smollibero34** awww so pretty shouyou!!  <3

 **peachxo** thank u, yuu!!

Hinata set his phone aside and closed the art journal. He sat for a moment, watching the sunset through his window. The setting sun-dusted his room a rosy blush-like color, not that he minded. After a few more silent moments, Hinata slid off of his bed and into the kitchen.

Absentmindedly, he placed the pale blue kettle on the stove and settled on the counter, chipped mug in hand. As the water boiled, Hinata watched his neighborhood wake up as it always did. The turning on of soft, fluorescent lighting. The hum of voices as families came home.

The loud yet gentle aching of his lonely apartment. He shook off the creeping claws of sadness and floated back to the screaming kettle on the top of his stove. As steam rose from the freshly poured tea, he hummed the few bars of ‘ Riptide’ stuck in his head.

He sneaked sips as he tiptoed across the apartment floor (his downstairs neighbor was prone to complaining at the creak of a floorboard), making sure not to trip.

As he closed the door to his bedroom, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He stared for a few minutes and then made his way to his desk. If he was going to film today, it would not be in this outfit.

 He changed into an oversized sweater the color of a sunrise and leggings with bees on them. His ruly orange curls were dragged into a messy topknot. He brushed his signature peach hued eyeshadow on and a light sheen of lip gloss. 

He turned on his camera and settled on his bed with his ukulele. 

"Hey, my lovelies! I wrote a song yesterday and am finally posting it today."

He giggled at his own voice and took out the folder that held his lyrics. 

"Ok! Hope you guys enjoy it! This is called 'Simply Over The Moon'

He fixed the camera and began singing.

 

> _"Feelings, oh feelings/ They mess everything up_
> 
> _Cause when you say I'm pretty/ My heart gets a little bit stuck_
> 
> _And when you smile / I'm simply over the moon for you_
> 
> _There's nothing I can do/ Maybe I should use my heart less_
> 
> _Seems I keep getting lost when I use it"_
> 
> * * *

 

 

Kageyama didn't know why he clicked the notification. Maybe it was just a thought of trying something different. The thought of "maybe it won't suck like every other video that pops up these days." He didn't expect the boy to be cute. Or for his hand to make the decision to subscribe to peachxo's channel. He also didn't expect to actually like the song.

Why he decided to type a comment into the comment section, he didn't know. Maybe he was feeling charitable. 

 **inevercare** uh nice song.

He started scrolling through the Youtuber's channel. The theme seemed to be cute pastels and ukulele songs and, under popular demand, the singer provided some tutorials too. His phone chimed.

 **peachxo** inevercare thank u hon!!!

Kageyama stared at the response and way too many exclamation points. 

 **inevercare** peachxo uh you're welcome?

 **peachxo** inevercare thank you? again?

Kageyama couldn't help the smile that cracked at the response. Then the comments began to flood in.

 **thatonechick** omg!!! Kageyaaaaaamaaaaa

 **iateapickletoday** ahhhhh kags!

Kageyama quickly signed out. But not before he sent a private message to peachxo.

 **inevercare** u are a good singer.

 

* * *

 

 **Youtube:** a new message from peachxo

 

 


End file.
